1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a bicycle equipped with an electric generator to power an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices on a bicycle, either front or rear lamp for lighting at night, are fed almost exclusively via a dynamo or by batteries. Both power system has disadvantages. With the dynamo, the cyclist is obliged to provide more effort than necessary for the movement, since it takes an extra effort to compensate for the friction of the dynamo. The use of the battery can be restrictive and not eco-friendly. Accordingly, there exists a need for powering the electronic devices without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.